1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a door capable of rotating relative to a chassis, and more particularly, to a detachable rotating mechanism disposed between the door and the chassis for relative rotation and positioning function and an electronic device having the rotatable door with positioning function by the foresaid detachable rotating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional server apparatus includes the base, the control panel and the door. A plurality of electronic components, such as the processor, the hard disk and so on, can be disposed inside the base. The control panel is disposed on an outer surface of the base and electrically connected with the plurality of electronic components, and the user inputs a control command by the control panel. The door is detachably assembled with the base to shelter the control panel for protection. The door covers the control panel while the server apparatus is not in use, to prevent the control panel from accidental touch or dirty. The door is unfolded to expose the control panel while the server apparatus is executed. However, the conventional door is engaged with the base by locks, and the control panel is exposed for operation by detaching the door entirely from the base. The detached door putting on another place is easily lost and results in inconvenience.